


A Lesson in Forethought (a.k.a. thinking is overrated)

by NamelesslyNightlock



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint should've known better, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Rough Kissing, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: It started when Clint made a comment about the recent lack of one night stands leaving Tony’s penthouse in the mornings, and continued with a snide remark about Tony’s age.There was probably a better way to end it than by grabbing Loki and kissing him smack on the lips, but Tony had panicked, okay?





	A Lesson in Forethought (a.k.a. thinking is overrated)

**Author's Note:**

> oh god, I think this is the shortest thing I've ever written, and I don't even know how it happened I was writing the next chapter of the Midgard Offensive and then this just _appeared_

It wasn’t until it was too late that Tony realised what he had done, when Loki’s lips were already pressed cool and unresponsive against his own. The kiss had been initiated in a moment of determined panic, blind hands reaching beside him for a way to negate everything Clint had said, to _prove_ the archer _wrong_ —

All things considered, it probably wasn’t a good enough reason to kiss _anyone_ , let alone the violent, unpredictable, and still-not-entirely-rehabilitated Norse god of mischief that Tony may or may not have been harbouring dangerous feelings for over the past several months.

Tony pulled back in an immediate jerk, preparing to be eviscerated or at the very least thrown out of the window, but he was met with a pleasant surprise when he noticed the familiar spark in Loki’s bright green eyes as he stared down at Tony, taller even though they were both seated on the same couch. _Then_ he was simply worried for an entirely different reason.

“Why, Anthony,” Loki purred, his lips stretching across his teeth in a grin that bordered on feral. “I thought you wished to keep our affair a secret.”

Tony was vaguely aware of Clint spluttering out expletives, but he was too caught on Loki’s smile to react.

“Uh,” Tony said articulately before swallowing hard, plastering his own smirk across his lips and saying– “There’s no point, they’d find out eventually. There’s no way I could keep this a secret for long, sweetheart.” He made sure to add in a proper leer for good measure, because while he wasn’t sure what game Loki was playing, Tony _did_ know that it would be a cold day in hell if he didn’t give as good as he got.

Loki hummed deeply from the back of his throat before leaning back in, not pausing or waiting for consent in the slightest. And, well, Tony figured that was fair, all things considered– besides, he leaned in just as eagerly, meeting Loki half way and slotting their lips back together with such ease that even he could almost believe they had done it several times before.

It was impossible to miss that Loki kissed just as he fought, that same vigour and dark passion present in every movement. His teeth nipped in exactly the right places and the tip of his tongue traced Tony’s burning skin, not asking but _demanding_ to be given what he wanted. Tony didn’t just roll over though– he dug his fingers into Loki's back and harshly pulled the god closer, moaning with delight as Loki responded with rough touches of his own.

His lips parted without conscious thought as Loki’s hands slid _under_  his legs to lift him without effort, and Loki used his surprise to assert control, slipping his tongue between Tony’s teeth even as he pulled the mortal half into his lap. But that was just– that wasn’t _fair,_ so Tony bit down _hard_ and ground down with his hips, grinning against Loki’s lips as the gesture elicited a low moan from the god, a sound that Tony just knew he would have to hear again. Working for it would be an absolute _pleasure_.

Tony only pulled back when his need for oxygen became impossible to ignore, and even then Loki merely moved his lips to Tony’s throat, biting and sucking hard enough for it to hurt. Tony tilted up his chin and tangled his fingers into Loki’s hair, tugging until Loki pulled back with a snarl and returned his attentions to Tony’s already bruised lips.

When they finally came up for air, the living room had been vacated entirely. The only evidence of Clint's presence was the way that Steve’s Manikin hand had been arranged in a particularly rude gesture and placed in the centre of the coffee table.

“I take it my actions weren’t entirely unwelcome then,” Tony hummed smugly, shifting so that he was perched on Loki’s lap properly. He braced his hands against the couch either side of Loki's shoulders, their faces so close that he could feel Loki’s cool breath ghosting over his lips, luring him back in.

“Not entirely,” Loki agreed with that deadly smirk which had enticed Tony from the very beginning painted across his lips. “Now come, Stark,” he said, tilting his head and licking his lips ever so slowly, the movement immediately drawing Tony’s gaze. “Come show me exactly why Agent Barton was so terribly misled.”

As Tony eagerly pressed forward for more, he made a mental note to remember to thank Clint later.

Much, _much_ later.


End file.
